onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Reference Crew
Hello! Welcome to the Reference Wizards! We are a team of the One Piece Encyclopedia who deals with the references. Responsibilities *Referencing the pages. *Making sure the references are correct. *Keeping an eye out for confirmations made on forums/talk pages to be referenced on the page itself. *Changing the ref tags for the template Qref. *Keeping an eye on the updating of the new chapters and episodes to reference them if they were not done by the updater. Our Spell Book Read our spell book for information how to reference and why. Having text in a reference is highly preferred, but if you just can not give it a name, you can leave it open. Here is a page example. Also, when the lines get over 10 (that's mostly when there 10 references, but it could be less) , a scroll box is to be used in the References section: Referencing is a bit of alot work, but trust me, it is fun ^^. So join the team! Jobs Our first mission will be Punk Hazard. The arc has all of its chapter summaries complete, so it is easier to reference that way. Just an easy start to get into it. Also, you can use the Punk Hazard Arc page to help you get the references, but if you see something that needs to be references but not is on the page, you'll have to look it up in the manga. Pages that need referencing: Put you sig in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim on the job and work on it. Tag it as completed afterwards and the Head Warlock will look it over and tag it as fully completed. *'Caesar Clown' **His History section and some parts of his other sections need referencing. ***'Taken' - *'Vergo' **History and Relationship sections and some parts of his other sections need referencing. *** *'Ope Ope no Mi' **Only the parts that refer to the Punk Hazard Arc *** *'Smoker' **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. *** *'Trafalgar Law' **The parts that refer to events to the Punk Hazard Arc. *** *'Sanji/History#Punk Hazard Arc' ** *'Tony Tony Chopper/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Taken' - *'Run' ** Chapter Update Corner The member claiming these jobs have to check the pages if the updated text after the chapter is referenced. And if it's not, reference them. *'Chapter 695' **'Taken' - Episode Update Corner The member claiming these jobs have to add the episode number to the refs. If there's no ref... you do nothing to that page. *'Episode 579' ** 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Completed Jobs *'Monet' **Her History section and some parts of her other sections need referencing. ***'Done' - *'Tashigi' **The parts in her Relationships and History sections that refer to Punk Hazard ***'Done' - *'Biyo' **Just a few things are left unreferenced. ***'Done' - *'Yarisugi' **'Done' - *'Monkey_D._Luffy/History#Punk_Hazard_Arc' **'Done like a boss' - 01:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Roronoa Zoro/History#Punk Hazard Arc' **'Done' - *'Usopp/History#Punk Hazard arc' **'Done' - *'Konbu' **'Completed' - Archive Wizards Sign up Add your sig to sign up! # 12:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 18:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) # 22:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) # # Discussions If only the name was something that didn't sound Fairy Tail like. Oh well. 20:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not Reference Crew or The Reference Pirates? 22:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :So Harry Potter is similar to Fairy Tail then? 18:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Riiiiiight, due to the recent release of One Piece Film: Z, I would like this team to reference everything related to that film. Because there's no sub of it yet, let alone a raw, it's rather easy for false information to be written in the articles. So can the team reference everything related to the movie, make it easy for us to find out if the information is false or not? Thanks. 20:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams